


2 + 2 = 4

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, um...” Sei started, knowing that Makoto probably wouldn't want to be the one doing the talking, “Alright, we were just talking and we wanted to know if you two would possibly be interested in...sleeping with us?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two wide-eyed stares greeted him, and the silence started to stretch when Makoto suddenly pulled his hand from Seijuurou's, blurting out, “I'm gonna go get some water.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 + 2 = 4

Seijuurou could barely hide his snicker when Rin and Sousuke sat down across from him and Makoto at the table towards the back of the bar; the purple-red marks littered across Sousuke's neck were just _so damn obvious_ and Sei couldn't help himself.

“Oh, I see why we had to wait a day 'til we could see you, Rin.” Sei smirked at the other redhead, ignoring the jab of Makoto's elbow into his side.

“ _Please_ ,” Sousuke replied with a stone-cold poker face. “I remember when Makoto got back from his two-week family vacation.”

Shrugging in playful defeat, Seijuurou grinned at the pair across from him, slinging his arm along the back of Makoto's chair and feeling his boyfriend lean into him just a little. Truthfully, he had no idea how Rin and Sousuke managed to stay apart for so long, as this time Rin had been stuck in Australia for a little over four months, having had no free time in which to come back to visit.

Sei knew that if he could only see Makoto for a week or two at a time, often split by literally months of being in different countries, he'd probably go crazy. It was bad enough that he and Makoto were at different universities on opposite sides of the city.

Still, it was obvious that the pair were ridiculously in love, and who was Seijuurou to comment on anyone else's relationship?

When Sousuke stood up and announced that he'd shout the first round, the other three men rattled off their orders, Rin then turning to Makoto as Sousuke walked towards the bar.

“Is Haru coming tonight?”

Makoto shook his head. “He said he has training early tomorrow morning, but also that he's expecting you at the pool by three tomorrow afternoon.”

“Typical,” Rin scoffed, flashing his sharp teeth. Sei rolled his eyes at Rin'sterrible attempt at nonchalance, knowing that getting to practice with Haru was Rin's second favourite thing about coming back to Japan, the first obviously being his boyfriend. In all honesty, back at Samezuka Seijuurou had suspected that something was going on between Rin and Haru, only to be proven completely wrong when he dropped in to visit Samezuka training early one day to find Rin and Sousuke making out behind the gym.

Regardless of Rin's romantic disinterest in Haru, it was probably still best for everyone involved that Haru was apparently both asexual _and_ aromantic, as Sei had only recently found out. There was a weird undercurrent of tension between Sousuke and Haru, always had been, but at least it wasn't about to devolve into the two fighting over Rin's romantic attention.

Sousuke returned, and the first drinks went down; fairly soon after came the second through fifth, and although Sei wouldn't say that anyone in their mostly six foot plus, well-muscled group was actually _drunk_ , they were all certainly somewhere around tipsy as Rin regaled them with stories about Australia and they filled him in on everything that he'd missed.

Eventually, Makoto as per usual extended the other couple an invitation to use his spare room, with the bar being in walking distance of his apartment. Sei's own apartment was a lot closer to his university right across Tokyo, and Sousuke lived far enough away that taking a train home was an unnecessary annoyance. It was a warm evening as the four made their way to Makoto's apartment, Makoto and Seijuurou hand-in-hand while Sousuke had his arm slung over Rin's shoulders. The silence was companionable, and Sei smiled to himself. As happy as he was to spend time with just Makoto and Sousuke, he tended to miss his old kouhai when he was off training in Australia.

Besides, without Rin, he'd never have gotten to properly know Makoto as more than just Iwatobi's newbie captain.

When they reached Makoto's apartment, it wasn't _too_ late and so everyone headed for the living room, Seijuurou passing out the beers that Makoto kept in the fridge for occasions like this. When he was fairly certain that Sousuke and Rin were thoroughly distracted by the TV, he beckoned to Makoto, getting his boyfriend to follow him to the other end of the apartment.

The light alcohol haze in his mind was giving him what might have been a _little_ too much confidence, and so Seijuurou had decided that tonight was the night that he would finally ask Makoto about something he'd always wanted.

Of course, he wasn't sure how Makoto would react; the younger man had actually surprised him with how much he was willing to experiment, but there were just so many factors involved that Sei had stopped himself from asking time and time again.

“What's going on?” Makoto asked as he reached out, lightly touching Sei's bicep. The flush on his cheeks was the only sign of how much he'd had to drink, which Seijuurou was glad for. He didn't want Makoto agreeing to anything just because he was drunk, only to regret it in the morning, but he _knew_ what his boyfriend was like drunk, and this certainly wasn't it.

“Alright, look,” Sei started, taking a swig of the beer he was holding and going to continue speaking, only to reconsider and take another drink. “I have something to ask you, and it's no big deal if you don't want to, because I want you to be happy and comfortable, yeah?"

Makoto smiled indulgently, obviously curious but keeping silent as he waited for his boyfriend to continue. Sei could barely look Makoto in the eye, and _wow_ , why had he thought this was a good idea again?

Still, he fought back his nervousness, hand fiddling with the edge of his beer bottle's label. “I want to know how you might feel about...about maybe having someone else join us in bed. Maybe even two someone else's.”

Blurting out the words, Seijuurou gestured weakly towards the living room, where Rin and Sousuke were presumably still watching TV. When he managed to look at Makoto's face, the bright red blush all over his features had Sei rushing to fix the discomfort he assumed he'd caused.

“Again, just a thought,” he laughed, hearing it sound hollow and wincing. “I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want, we can pretend this never happened.”

“Um,” Makoto stuttered, his eyes darting around the room as his cheeks continued to glow bright red. “It's not that...it's just that, uh, I might possibly have slept with Rin and Sousuke once before?”

Makoto suddenly blanched when he finally met Seijuurou's eyes, the stare that met him turning the tables and making Makoto the one to now quickly rush to reassure his boyfriend.

“It was back in high school,” Makoto quickly explained, making sure to keep his voice as low as he could. “Before we were together, I promise, I would _never_ cheat on you.”

However, Sei barely heard his explanation; it was rather hard to concentrate when all he could think about was the image of Makoto pressed between Sousuke and Rin.

“That's _really hot_.”

The deep rumble of Sei's voice, the pitch he only hit when he was seriously turned on, was enough to have Makoto feeling like lust had suddenly punched him in the gut.

“Should we go ask them, then?” Makoto asked shyly.

Sei was still pretty much reeling from the thought of his boyfriend getting double teamed by their handsome friends, yet he managed to nod shakily. “Just remember...whatever happens, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Makoto smiled, leaning in to quickly kiss Sei before taking his hand and tugging him back to the living room.

They found that Sousuke and Rin had predictably enough gravitated to the couch, the redhead tucked up against his boyfriend's side with a faint smile on his face. Sousuke looked up at Makoto and Seijuurou as they walked back into the room, a questioning look on his face, and Makoto tried to smile reassuringly back.

Seijuurou squeezed Makoto's hand as they stood in front of the other two, his other hand coming up to the back of his head in awkward embarrassment. As hot as the idea was, it was still pretty nerve-wracking to ask two of his friends for a four-way.

“So, um...” Sei started, knowing that Makoto probably wouldn't want to be the one doing the talking, “Alright, we were just talking and we wanted to know if you two would possibly be interested in...sleeping with us?”

Two wide-eyed stares greeted him, and the silence started to stretch when Makoto suddenly pulled his hand from Seijuurou's, blurting out, “I'm gonna go get some water.”

Seijuurou looked between the couple on the couch and the kitchen his own boyfriend had disappeared into, not bothering to make his own excuses before going after Makoto. He found him standing by the sink with an empty glass in his hand, knuckles almost going white from the pressure he was exerting.

“Hey, hey,” Seijuurou said calmingly, stepping over to Makoto and running a reassuring hand through his hair. “You're okay, we're okay, and god knows I've done more embarrassing shit that _that_ in front of those two. It's not gonna get awkward.”

Makoto's smile was weak, making Seijuurou pull him close so that he could tuck Makoto's head into his neck for comfort.

The pair stood like that for a while, not noticing that there were two interlopers watching them from the open kitchen door, fond expressions on their faces.

“They're so cute together,” Sousuke finally spoke up, stifling a laugh as the other two practically jumped apart.

“I dunno about that,” Rin answered as he broke out in a mischievous grin. “I'd say that they're more...hot?”

“Sexy,” Sousuke nodded firmly.

“Damn fine.” Rin quirked an eyebrow as he leant casually against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. “I'd hit that.”

“Like a hammer.”

“Only if the hammer is my-”

“ _Stop_ ,” Makoto begged, though it was muffled from where he had his hands over his face. “Please stop.”

“Awww,” Seijuurou cooed, now that he knew that his boyfriend was feeling overly flattered instead of just plain mortified. “Don't hide that cute face from us.”

“Shut up,” Makoto grumbled, but Sei could see the tiniest bit of a smirk coming through between his hands. He lifted his head, pinning Sousuke and Rin with a steady gaze. “Are you two just joking around? Or are you serious?”

Rin waved away the question. “You just caught us off-guard.”

“So you want to-”

“Yep.”

“And you're both okay with-”

“Uh-huh.”

Seijuurou wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist, kissing him on the cheek. “Stop worrying so much. You know these two, they would've told us to fuck off if they weren't into it.”

Makoto laughed, voicing his agreement before falling quiet, looking at the pair in the doorway. The silence, although less awkward than it had been in the living room, wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, and it was only broken when Rin rolled his eyes and pushed away from the doorframe.

“Well?” He asked as he headed towards the master bedroom. “You guys coming?”

 

* * *

 

If Seijuurou had harboured any doubts about watching his boyfriend make out with his friends, they were _definitely_ gone. Makoto and Rin looked just as good together as he'd hoped, Rin's sleek body making a pale contrast with Makoto's broader, tanned and deliciously naked form.

Sousuke seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Seijuurou was, if the hard dick in Sei's hand was any indication. The pair of them seemed to be in an unspoken agreement to take it slowly while their respective boyfriends explored each other, Seijuurou and Sousuke leaning back against the headboard and simply teasing each other with unhurried, gentle strokes.

Kneeling up towards the foot of the bed, Rin was encouraging one of Makoto's hands towards his back and down, still frantically kissing and groping with any free hands. Seijuurou couldn't help the groan he let out as Makoto clearly started circling a finger around Rin's hole, the smaller redhead's spine arching until he had to pull away from the kiss, panting heavily.

“ _Lube_ ,” Rin bit out, his hips stuttering as he fought against Makoto's teasing. “Fuck me, dammit.”

Rather than trying to point Sousuke towards it, Seijuurou found himself crawling over the brunet to reach Rin's bedside table, and he _really_ shouldn't have been surprised by the large hand that found its way to his naked ass, squeezing and fondling the cheek as Sei dug around for the container he was looking for.

“God _damn_ ,” Sousuke muttered just as Seijuurou found what he wanted and started pulling back. “Your ass is pure muscle, how is that even possible?”

“Hard work,” Sei winked back, crawling towards the other pair as he covered two of his fingers in lube, handing the container off to Makoto.

Rin shifted away from where he'd pretty much started riding Makoto's thigh, taking his own dick in hand as he sprawled out on his back, legs spread wide to give one hell of a view to Seijuurou and Sousuke.

The needy sound that Rin let out when Seijuurou slipped a finger into him had the bigger redhead's cock jerking with lust, and it only got worse when Makoto pressed up next to him, moving in to gently stretch Rin open with a finger of his own.

Rin was squirming against them, mouth slack with pleasure as they gently teased and pulled at his asshole. The sight was so erotic that Seijuurou had almost forgotten that Sousuke was still sitting behind him, but his ignorance was shattered when a confident hand slipped between his legs, palming over his balls and running up his dick. From Makoto's sharp inhale beside him, Sei knew that Sousuke was giving him the same treatment, and somehow that made the whole thing _so much hotter_.

Sousuke eventually pulled his hands back, reaching around to grab the lube before holding it out to the pair who were still fingering Rin together. “I want to see one of you fuck my boyfriend.”

Seijuurou and Makoto looked at each other, flushed and turned on almost beyond all comprehension. A quick look at Sousuke showed Sei that despite his even voice, Sousuke's mask was cracking, his cock looking almost painfully hard where it was stretching up towards his stomach.

Making up his mind, Seijuurou turned back to his boyfriend, pushing brown hair away from his forehead with one shaking hand. “You wanna do the honours, babe?”

The bigger redhead had a feeling that he'd get his own chance to fuck Rin at some point, and so right now all he wanted to do was watch his beautiful boyfriend fuck his beautiful kouhai.

And possibly mess around a little with his beautiful kouhai's beautiful boyfriend, but that was neither here nor there.

“We're so lucky,” Seijuurou found himself muttering into Sousuke's ear once he'd sat back again, enjoying the way the brunet shivered as his lips brushed against his ear. He only moved back so that he could watch Makoto's first smooth slide into Rin, his condom-covered dick practically being swallowed up by Rin's hole.

Rin slumped forward onto his forearms as Makoto took him from behind, his face pressed into the mattress which unfortunately muffled the delicious sounds he made as Makoto started to pick up the pace. Seijuurou was just about to reach out for Sousuke again when the brunet suddenly moved forward, positioning himself in front of Rin and lifting his boyfriend's head from the mattress.

“You want another?” Sousuke asked in the kind of gentle voice that Seijuurou didn't think he'd ever heard from the big brunet. The hands that awkwardly tried to pull Sousuke's hips forward were answer enough, and so Sousuke moved himself into the best possible position, feeding his cock to Rin as the redhead rocked with Makoto's thrusts.

Sousuke's hand threaded into Rin's hair as he asked, “You good?”

Rin's enthusiastic-sounding groan was the best they could expect with a dick halfway down his throat, and Seijuurou could only sit back and admire the vision in front of him, hand working away at his own dick.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything this hot, not even in porn; Makoto's powerful hips were working away at Rin's ass, the redhead's pale skin was gleaming with sweat as he arched and shook from pleasure, and Sousuke had his head tipped back, letting out the occasional sigh as Rin blew him.

Seijuurou didn't even feel the need to be directly involved, considering the fact that he was in prime position to see the two dicks taking Rin from either side.

It was Makoto who came first, Rin's tightness tearing at his self-control until he found himself draped along his friend's back, hips grinding in deep as he came with a yell. It took a few moments before he was aware of how much weight he was leaning on Rin, and he pulled out with a gentle apology, tying off the used condom and dropping it in the bin.

Rin took his now-increased mobility as a chance to move into a better position to shove more of Sousuke's cock down his throat, his nose brushing Sousuke's pelvis as he managed to deep throat his boyfriend.

Seijuurou was glad that Makoto chose that moment to guide his hand away from his dick, because he probably wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from coming at the site of the gorgeous men in front of him. It was hard enough to relax as Makoto rolled a condom onto him, applying the lube while trying not to touch _too_ much.

It felt a little weird to be sitting around with a prepped cock and _not_ immediately sticking it in, but before Seijuurou could start feeling too ridiculous, Sousuke tightened his grip in Rin's hair, holding him still for a second before pulling him away to let the last spurts of come land on Rin's face.

Rin hungrily swept around with his tongue for what he could reach, but there were still wet streaks on his chin and cheek as he crawled up to Seijuurou, straddling his lap and not wasting any time in sinking down on his former captain's dick.

Seijuurou grabbed one of Rin's hips, but he used his other hand to pull Rin's face close, kissing away Sousuke's come before pushing his tongue into Rin's mouth.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he'd entertained vague fantasies about Rin since he'd first met the redhead as a sullen little bastard with anger issues. Nothing serious, of course, but he couldn't deny the fact that Rin's ass was as good as he'd _maybe_ hoped it would be. Not as good as Makoto's, sure, but who could be?

With how wound up they both already were, once Seijuurou wrapped a hand around Rin's erection, it was as good as over. Rin's breathy groans got louder as his hips bucked with less and less sense, and once Sei felt warm stickiness falling onto his stomach, he grabbed both of Rin's hips, moving the panting redhead as he wanted.

The pressure in his groin suddenly exploded and he held Rin in place as his hips jackhammered, a groan escaping him when he came. He barely managed to pull out before dropping Rin into his lap, tipping his head back onto the headboard and panting heavily.

“Fuck.”

“Something like that,” came what sounded like Sousuke's voice, and Seijuurou looked over to see the brunet sitting up with Makoto leaning heavily against his shoulder.

Grinning at the oddly adorable sight, Sei gestured to the drained-looking Rin still in his lap, trying not to jostle him too much. “You wanna take him for a shower?”

“He'll kill me if I let him sleep like that,” Sousuke sighed, trying to shift Makoto back towards Seijuurou so that he could take Rin. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” Sei replied once Makoto had made his way over, tiredly sprawling back on the pillows.

As Sousuke stood up, pulling Rin with him, Seijuurou suddenly had a thought. “You know, if you guys still want to take the spare room, that's cool, but I think we can fit you in here too.”

There were certainly benefits to having the kind of bed that ate up more floor space than was strictly necessary, and even with two men over six foot already laying in it, there was still more than enough empty space for another two bodies.

Sousuke's returning grin was playfully seductive as he manhandled Rin towards the bathroom, and if Sei wasn't still worn out from his orgasm, he knew he would have been almost instantly turned on by that look alone.

Scratching a hand through his boyfriend's hair once the other two had left the room, Sei turned back to Makoto, smiling gently at him. “You okay?”

“I'm great,” Makoto yawned, snuggling down into Seijuurou's chest to wait until they could take their own showers. “I feel like this isn't just a one-time thing.”

“I think you might be right.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part in what I'm hoping to expand into a universe of one-shot fics, showing the various points of the relationships between these four.  
> You can get some background information on this universe [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/103161432171/so-heres-the-deal-with-my-new-fic-series-2-2), and please feel free to leave requests for future parts in the comments or [here in my Tumblr askbox](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
